Puzzles
by Chocochino11
Summary: Taking apart a puzzle is easy, the hard part is putting the pieces back together... what if the scene in the clearing during Breaking Dawn had gone differently?
1. Breaking it Apart & The First Piece

Puzzles

Summary: What if the meeting in the clearing during Breaking Dawn had gone differently? What if a mysterious human claimed she could help? Taking apart a puzzle is easy, the hard part is putting the pieces back together.

**Some spoilers for Breaking Dawn!!**

I stared through the smoke. It was clearing, but it was still a reminder. A stupid, freaking reminder. A reminder of everything that had happened.

It was over now, all of it- the fight, my family, my life. But they all kind of tied in together, didn't they? Hmmm… oh well.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back, turned me around, and we walked slowly towards the house. If she could cry, she probably would be right now. So would I, and the rest of the people in the house.

So we won… yay. It doesn't mean much, since we really lost. All of us lost, so much.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

_Edward's POV-_

The house felt so much emptier, and that was only because of the ones who would never come back to it. I knew exactly how many we'd lost- 17. I had counted the deaths on everyone's minds, including my own. I knew people wanted their privacy, but they were all buzzing and knocking inside my head so much that I had to do something to relieve my headache.

The 34 of us left were all huddled in the living room. Surprisingly we had spaced out enough so we all had personal space. We needed it since nobody wanted to speak.

Rosalie was sitting against the doorframe, knees up, head hung low, clutching a sleeping Renesmee to her chest. Emmett was next to her, with an arm around her shoulder, and Jacob was on the other side, arm outstretched holding Nessie's little hand. Carlisle was on the other side of the doorframe, his head back, eyes closed.

In one corner of the room, Kate was curled up with her head in Garrett's lap. In another Leah was sobbing, a werewolf named Red was holding her, and the other werewolves left were leaning against the wall, not talking, and not daring to look at each other.

The rest of us left lined the walls. Anyone with their mate still there clung to each other. We weren't separated into our covens, since most of them were broken anyways.

I turned my back on the room and walked to the front staircase, where Alice was sitting, staring blankly ahead. I sat down next to her without facing her. Ten minutes passed. "Nothing will ever be the same again."

"No."

"This will never pass over. No matter what."

"No."

Alice crossed her arms over her knees, and put her chin on them. "I can't see anything anymore. I've tried and tried for hours, but I just can't see. Everything is foggy." She sighed. "It's not even the pack or Nessie being here. I just can't see." She looked at me in a way so that I knew she would be crying her eyes out if she could. "I need him back Edward. I need him back."

"I know. I want Bella back too." I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

An hour later we were all in the same place. I had a feeling we could stay that way forever if nobody made us move. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and me and Alice shot up. I walked very slowly to the door and opened it. There stood Charlie, hands in his pockets, completely oblivious to what he just walked into.

He came in smiling, but stopped when he saw Alice's expression. "What's going on here?" He looked around. "Where's Bella?" He started making his way to the living room. "And Nessie?" He stopped short in the doorframe when he saw our company. I tried to grab his arm and pull him away, but he shook me off and crouched down to Renesmee.

Rosalie's head shot up, teeth bared, and she clutched Nessie tighter, only relaxing when she saw that it was just Charlie. Charlie reached for Nessie, and Rose reluctantly let her go. When he turned back to me, Charlie asked, "where is my daughter?"

I told him to give Nessie back to Rosalie, which he did, and me and Alice led him outside. "Charlie…" Words tripped over my tongue, not something I usually do, as I said the words that would make my living nightmare officially true. "Bella is dead." I was choking on no air as I said it.

"How?" Quietly.

"She was killed." Alice took over, she knew I couldn't speak anymore. "We were attacked. Us and the rest of them in there. We tried to make peace but they didn't listen. We won the fight, but so many of us were lost." She sounded like she was having as much trouble speaking as I had.

"I'm sorry." He said, and we all stared at the ground. "How many?"

"17." I breathed.

"Anyone else?" He was choking on his own words. He loved Bella just as much as I did.

"That you knew?" Alice said softly, and nodded.

"Jasper." I cut in, and Alice fell to the floor. "And Esme, and Seth."

"Oh." He whispered. "I have to go." He turned and walked very slowly to his car.

I stood staring down the driveway even two hours after Charlie had left, an hour after Alice had walked inside, and a half hour after Nessie had come out to curl up at my feet. I was thinking.

Life is a puzzle; mine had been put together, but it wasn't anymore. It's easy to take apart a puzzle- putting it back together will be the hard part.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

_Five years later, Alice's POV-_

I peeked over the walls of my cubicle; not many people in the office today- good. I minimized the spreadsheet I was supposed to have done in a half hour and clicked into the internet. In the Google search bar I typed in "bring dead back to life" and hit enter.

On the list that popped up, all of the titles were lettered purple, that meant I had clicked into them before. I scrolled down and clicked the little 57 at the bottom, and was taken to the page I had left off on two days ago. Only two of the titles were purple.

So maybe you could call me a little obsessed. Call me a nut job, I really don't care. But you can't say I don't miss my family. After the fight, we all kind of spread out. The only one I've really heard from was Carlisle, but still I haven't had contact with him in the past 3 ½ years. People change. Well, vampires change.

So, for the past 4 years of course I've been looking for a way to bring the rest of my family back. I tried every method, read every article up to page 57, but none of them worked. I couldn't see anything in the future about it. Every time I try to see the future all I get is blurriness, with the outline of a person. It's weird, really.

Anyways, as I was reading through the fifth article of the page, my eyes lit up and I was about to click the 'contact' button when my boss, Mr. Lou Ruths, just happened to walk up. He rolled his eyes impatiently when he saw my screen. "Alice? Black magic again? You know how Mr. Aren," that would be Lou's boss, "feels about that." He tsk tsked me and tapped his clipboard. "I thought you had a spreadsheet due in," checking his watch, "oh look, five minutes!" He seemed overjoyed over another chance to fire me.

"First off, Mr. Rude-"

"It's Ruths."

"I know. But first, it's not black magic, okay. It's something important to me, so mind your own business. Second, look," I pulled up the spreadsheet on the screen, "I'm doing both; multi-tasking. You ever heard about it?"

"Ms. Cullen, that isn't even halfway done. Mr. Aren isn't going to be happy." He began to walk away and I rolled my eyes. I could finish the stupid thing in two minutes, so I did. Once I'd printed it off and asked the other secretary to deliver it, I pulled the article back up.

I clicked the 'contact' button and began typing. _"I'd like to meet you. I think you can help me with my problem. Please respond._

_Alice Cullen"_

The next day I checked my e-mail, and there was one there from ; "_2385 Thrist Ln., White Sands, New Mexico"_

Shortest e-mail ever, but it gave me what I wanted to know. And New Mexico was only a state away from Colorado, I just needed to MapQuest White Sands.

I hopped up from my desk and began dancing (hadn't walked like that in a while) to Mr. Rude's office. I knocked on his door and let myself in, he looked up from his desk. "Lou, I'm taking a few days off, 'kay? Good." I began walking out but he started talking.

"I have really had enough of you thinking you can bend all the rules around here, Ms. Cullen." He said this almost to himself, "oh, I've been waiting a year and a half to say this," more out loud, "Ms. Cullen, you're fired."

"I'll clean out my office when I get back."

"No, please clear out your cubicle immediately." I rolled my eyes, left, and had all of my possessions in a box in ten minutes.

I drove back to my apartment, which I'd have to find another job to afford, emptied the box and filled it with clothes for a few days. I got back in my car and typed the address into the GPS Navigation screen, and set off.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

After two days of driving around, trying to find ways around the construction and stuff my stupid GPS missed, I found Thrist Lane. It was a long, dusty road with a single house way at the end. I pulled into the driveway, which was broken, car-less, and being overrun by weeds. The house was much like the driveway, and looked abandoned, but when I knocked on the door a little girl answered.

"Are you Alice?" She said quietly from behind the heavily crimped brown hair hanging in her face. I nodded and she giggled and ran off down the hall. I had noticed the tight, and weirdly medieval-style dark dress she'd been wearing, it was strange. Another girl came to the door. She had long blonde hair pulled up into intricate knots and twists, with chopsticks and a large bow holding it up in the back. She wore a green and white kimono-like dress. She looked no older than 16.

"Are you Alice Cullen?" I once again nodded. "Then follow me." She led me to the back of the house. On the way, I saw the other little girl. Her head was poked around a corner, and she laughed quietly, disappearing before me and the teen rounded the corner.

We walked into a huge room with tons of candles, incense, herb jars, etc. I could tell I was in the right place. "Now then, I'm Namiee Braston." She pronounced her name 'nah-mee-ey.' "You told me you had a problem. Please explain."

"Well, the article said that you believe you can bring the dead back, so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well I realized that. That was the point of the e-mail. I mean, who is it that you want to bring back?" She plopped down in a chair by the wall.

"It's my…" I thought for a second. "Actually, how powerful are you?" She gave me a look. "I mean, what if there's more than one someone that I want to bring back?"

"I can do more than one person. It's just going to be a bit harder for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'll explain later. How many do you want to bring back?"

"17." Her eyes widened.

"What the heck happened?" Yeah, she was definitely a teenager. She wasn't acting all weird and voodoo-ey mystifying, or anything.

"There was this big fight between my family and friends, and some people we disagreed with. It got out of hand." I shifted uncomfortably. I still didn't like talking about it.

"How long ago?"

"5 years."

"Oh, this is going to be terrible for you then." She shook her head and laughed a bit. I gave her a confused look. "I assume most of your friends are a bit spread out by now?" I nodded. "And I assume you don't know where most of them are?"

"Well, actually I- no, I don't." She shook her head and laughed again.

"Oh, then you're really gonna hate me." She leaned forward. "For the spell to work, I can get everything I need, even for 17 people, except one thing. And this is where you come in, because I ain't gonna do it. I need the person who was closest to the dead one while they were alive. So you need to find all seventeen of them." I heard a giggling behind me and turned around. "Zary, I told you to stay out while Alice is here."

Zary literally vanished, just like a ghost. I turned to Namiee. "Yeah, Zary is a ghost. I'm sure you've noticed by now. She's actually my big sister, believe it or not." She lowered her head. "Zariana was eight when she died. I was ten when I tried for the first time to bring someone back, and I wanted to bring back her. Let's say it wasn't my best work. I ended up with a pesky ghost little sister." She shook her head. "As I was saying, the seventeen closest living people to the seventeen dead people. You got that?"

I nodded. "But how long does the process take. Could you do one of them right now?"

"Were you one of the closest people?" I nodded. "Well, the process takes two days the way I do it. For that time you can stay in Zary's old room. People worry about the whole ghost thing, but it's not like she sleeps. In fact, she hardly ever goes in there. She usually just bugs me. Come here, I'll show you."

On the way to Zary's room, which was on the third floor, Zary walked up beside me. "So you know my name now?" She whispered, with her hair still hanging in her face.

"Yeah, Zary."

"And now you're staying in my room." I nodded. "I know what you are." I stopped and turned to her in the same instant.

"You what?" She giggled and disappeared just as Namiee turned around.

"Here it is." She pushed the door open to a room that was all pink, butterflies, and dust. "I haven't had anyone stay in here in a while." She sighed. "By tomorrow morning I need a picture of the person, and a sentence. Now this sentence has to tell me all about that person. And don't try to do that thing where you drag a sentence on for a paragraph. I mean it, one sentence. Okay? Now remember, the way I do this, things won't turn out the way you expected. You just have to go with it, okay?" She walked out before I could answer.

I shrugged and pulled a post-it note off of the cobwebby desk and stared at it for a while. In half an hour Zary joined me, apparently she was bored of Namiee. After two hours it was almost ten o' clock and I still hadn't written anything. How in the heck could I describe Jasper in one sentence. This girl was crazier than I thought.

Zary was staring over my shoulder the entire time. "You know, it's easier if you don't try to complicate it too much." She was still whispering. I gave her a look, but took her advice. She was right, it was easier, and I wrote my sentence down and left the post-it and the picture of Jasper on the desk. I sat on the bed, and Zary stood by the door, watching me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to make sure you go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Nami told me to."

She was true to her word and stood there until I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Around one a.m. she was satisfied and vanished.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

After two days were up, I went down the stairs to find that room again. Zary had come to get me, but vanished and left me to find it myself.

When I walked in Namiee wasn't in there. All the candles and incense were out, and the only light was from the two windows that had been covered by dark curtains before. What I noticed the most though, was the little boy lying on the chair. He was sleeping and had a note pinned to his shirt.

"_Dear Alice,_

_My part with this person is done. When you have all sixteen of the others, you can find me back here. And trust me, I will know. Remember what I told you about the way my spell works. And bring the tyke along with you. He needs you._

_**Namiee Bras**_

_Actually, try to send them one at a time. It kinda makes things easier._

_**Namiee Braston**_"

The boy was waking up. When he did he sat directly facing me with his hands at his sides. I recognized the face, but it was different. It had color to it like a human. The boy had a heartbeat and I could smell the blood. Then I realized; what was I expecting? Though Zary had said she knew what I was, she probably didn't. And even if she did, she probably wouldn't have told her sister. And Namiee wouldn't have known.

The boy tilted his head. "Who are you?" He spoke in a southern accent. I glanced down, he was looking expectantly up at me.

"I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"I'm Jazz. Do you know where I am?"

"Uh, Jazz. Could you tell me your last name?" I knew the question that was coming. "Mine is Cullen."

"My full name is Jasper Carlton Whitlock."

"Oh. I was afraid you'd say that." He looked at me strangely. "How old are you?"

"I'll be five on June 5th." He jumped up and started walking around. "Where's my ma?"

"Uh," I tried to think of something. "Actually, your mom is a friend of mine. She had to go away, and asked me to take care of you for a while."

"Oh." He stopped walking around and looked at me. "Is she dead?" He asked this as casually as if asking my name.

"No!" I said frantically. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I also really didn't want him to start bawling.

"So is this where you live?" He was walking around again, picking up and examining things. "It's really weird."

"No. I really don't have much of a house right now." I thought of something. "So you don't recognize me at all?" He shook his head. "Not one little bit?"

"Nope."

"Okay… how would you like to go on a little adventure?" His eyes brightened and he ran out the door and tried to find his way out of the house. I took a fairly straight path, while he ran zigzagging through all the halls.

When we got into the car, little Jazz looked at me and said. "Wow, what is this?!" Oh yeah, he thinks it's 1848. "And don't I have to go home and pack my things first? And while we're there can I get something to eat? I'm hungry."

I slouched as I turned on the car and tried to think of answers to the questions. Namiee was right, this wasn't what I'd expected at all. As I pulled the car out of the driveway, Zary appeared on the porch. "Who's that?" Jazz asked.

"The little girl who lives there." I responded.

"How come I didn't meet her?"

"She's not much of a people person."

Zary waved slowly, giggling a little, as I turned the car around. "So where are we going?" He asked.

Honestly, I didn't know. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. The Second Piece

-1Puzzles- The Second Piece

_Author Note: Since I forgot in the first chapter, I don't own Twilight, and I don't own House, or the All- American Rejects…_

I had no real idea on how to start, but Jazz gave me a good idea when we drove by an electronics store and he practically jumped out of the car.

I parked and we walked into the store, him immediately sprinting to examine everything there. I would rein him in eventually, before people got to notice his general wonder at the light bulbs hanging above us.

The store was small, and I found the laptops fairly quick. A teenage employee walked over to me, and I could tell he was trying to flirt with me. Boys are so annoying sometimes. "Hello, miss. My name's Mark. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need a laptop." I stated without looking at him. Through my peripheral vision I could see. Mark was decent looking, but I had a boyfriend- sort of. Not to mention the obvious reasons.

"Well we have quite a few, what kind are you looking for?" He motioned down the aisle and smiled flirtatiously.

"A good internet connection anywhere in the world."

"Ah, you like traveling. Well, we have this one." He picked up a slim, white one. "People like it because it's easy to take around." He set it down and picked a slightly bigger black one. "And this one people like because of the wide selection of applications, plus they can download video games on it."

"I'll take that one." I took the black one from him. It had the internet I needed, and video games would be good for keeping Jazz occupied. Mark leaned against the shelves.

"So, do you live around here?"

"No." I began picking up the things the laptop box said I needed.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Not long."

"Well while you're in town, how would you like to go see a movie or something?" He leaned a bit towards me.

"Thanks, but I-"

"Hey Alice!" Jazz ran down the aisle and stopped so quick he almost fell over on me. "Look what I found! It's called a cop-u-lar game. Isn't it so cool!"

"Why don't you go find some more?" He grinned and ran back to wherever the computer games were. I turned back to Mark.

"Thanks, but I already have a boy in my life." He smirked and walked away. I could hear the other employees laughing at him from the checkout counter across the walkway.

I spent ten more minutes getting all the things I needed for the laptop, then went to find Jazz. His arms were piled with what seemed like every computer game in the aisle, and I made him limit it to three. He was putting things like "Barbie Detective" and "Cinderella's Dollhouse" back on the shelves. I laughed that he even had them in the first place, and figured I could hold Jasper to it later. If there was a real later.

He ended up with "Star Wars: The Clone Wars," "Hospital Emergency" (I found that one a bit funny), and "The Sims 2." Mark reluctantly checked us out and we went to the car.

We moved to an empty parking lot, and I let Jazz spend 20 minutes figuring out that you need to put the CD-rom in something to play it, while I began searching things on the internet.

I decided to start with Carlisle; he would be easiest. Chances are he was still a doctor. Chances are he would still be in the U.S. And chances are he would know where some of the other people I needed ended up.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

I walked through the large front doors of the New Jersey hospital I'd just spent four days finding. Again, stupid GPS, so I decided to spend a day or two tracking my adoptive father myself. I was a surprisingly good tracker for never having done it before.

The Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was gigantic, there was a ton of sick people in the waiting room, and I wondered if I'd ever find the person I was looking for. A woman in a hospital uniform walked up to me and Jazz. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" I thought it was a weird question to ask someone walking into a hospital. Then again, we probably didn't look sick.

"Yes, I'm trying to find someone."

"Can you tell me their name, and I'll try to find their room number." She lifted her clipboard, ready to flip through the pages.

"Actually, he's a doctor here. At least I think he is. I'm looking for a man named Carlisle."

She looked at me skeptically. "Do you know his last name?"

"Um, Cullen." I wasn't sure if he'd changed his name or not.

"Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell. Let me direct you to Dr. Cuddy, she might know him." She turned to point down the hall, and gave me the directions to Dr. Cuddy's office. I tore Jazz away from leaning over the counter to examine the computer there, and we went on up.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,_

_When you fall everyone sins._

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was a tall woman with wavy, almost black hair and a look that said she never stopped worrying. She looked up from some paperwork and said, "can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm looking for a doctor who I think works here. His name is Carlisle."

"I see. You mean Doctor Asher?" I nodded. How many Carlisles can there be in one hospital?

"Who's looking for Ash?" Suddenly, a man walked in. Well, he limped in, leaning on his cane. He wasn't too old, somewhere in his 40's, with short brown hair and a stubble. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, and didn't look much like a doctor. "I think he's drugging up some kid, the last time I saw him."

"Alice, this is Dr. House. House this is Alice Cullen, she's Asher's… How do you know him?" She glanced back to me. I looked around for an excuse, I couldn't exactly say I was his daughter.

Then I saw Jazz walking in circles around Cuddy's desk. "I just thought Carlisle should know that he has a son." House's eyes brightened.

"Well, now we should definitely bring him up. I love a good, live soap opera." Cuddy gave House a look, but began dialing numbers on her phone. Jazz picked up the phone cradle and examined that while Cuddy told someone to send Asher up.

Carlisle walked in and looked, obviously, exactly as I remembered him. His seemingly locked on smile faded when he saw me. "Alice?" He spoke slowly. "What are you doing here?"

I tried to speak angrily, and with an urgency in my voice. It was meant to sound real, but as I said it I realized it truly was. "Carlisle, I need a word with you." I glanced at the other two doctors in the room. "Alone." House did an over-dramatic sigh.

"Sounds like it'll be a tragedy to me." And he limped out. Cuddy motioned to Jazz.

"Do you want me to take him too?' She whispered. I nodded. "What's his name?"

"Jazz." And she led him out.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I have a feeling I'll be asked that a lot for the next few months. So here goes." I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I found a way to bring Esme back."

"Oh Alice, not this again!" His hand went to his face. "You know this is why I stopped calling you years ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I know this way works. I found this girl in New Mexico, and she-"

"No Alice. It's over." His hands were shaking, and he seemed ready to hit me right there. Apparently he was touchy about the Esme subject.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking._

_With the life held in your,_

_Hands are shaking cold,_

_These hands are meant to hold._

_Speak to me._

"Just listen to me! I came to you first because I thought you'd understand. I know what this girl can do. I'm serious."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to listen to me."

"Is it money, a place to stay? Whatever it is, you can have it. Just stop." I exhaled, frustrated.

"Alright, I need a place to stay. I got fired and I can't afford my apartment anymore. And me and little Jazz need a place to stay." He too exhaled.

"All you had to do was ask. And who's little Jazz?" I tried to shrug as if the kid was unimportant.

"A boy I found. He needed a home and a name, so I gave him both." Carlisle forced a smile.

"You both can of course stay in my apartment." I mumbled a thank you, more occupied with thinking of how much Carlisle had changed.

_When all you gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_Move along._

_Move along._

Carlisle's apartment was pretty big, but there was so little in it that I knew he probably didn't use it much. Not that he needed to. With the way he acted today I guessed he didn't get out of the hospital much at all.

There was a couch, a chair, and a TV in the front room. And there was a fridge with almost nothing in it, with cabinets in the same state, in the little kitchen nook. I figured any food there was for show, and that I'd need to do some shopping for Jazz while we were staying there. Not to mention he needed some more clothes, since he had been wearing his for four days. I thought he was fine since he jumped in a river a few days ago, but he'd need to change soon.

The bedroom had a simple double bed with plain brown sheets. The bathroom was small and white, and that was it. Jazz had already thrown himself onto the couch, and was trying to learn how to play "Hospital Emergency."

"You and Jazz can stay here as long as you need to. I spend most of my time at the hospital, so feel free to make yourselves at home." He was still acting very mechanical and forcedly happy.

"Don't the doctors notice that you never go home?" I asked, trying to loosen him up.

"No. I have an office with a couch in it. I pretend to sleep for two hours and they don't question it." He started back to the door. "I have to go back. I'll see you in a few days if you're still here." He practically slammed the door when he left.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Jazz was staring at me from the couch.

"He does. He's just a very reserved person." I reassured him.

"How come he doesn't like you?" Well, little Jazz was very direct. It hit right home.

"He does. He's just…" I tried to come up with a reason for what was going on. "You see, he's my dad. And me and him got in a bit of a fight a few years ago. He's just a bit touchy about me showing up, that's all. Give him some time to get used to it. Okay?" I smiled at him and he smiled and nodded back.

That night I gave Jazz the bedroom, obviously, and watched the TV on low volume all night. It had to be practically mute, because Jazz's hearing was apparently very good.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends._

In the morning I began making pancakes from the mix Carlisle luckily had. I called for Jazz to get up or he wouldn't get any, not that I would have any. He walked out of his room sluggishly, still in the same clothes as the past week, and with his head hung down like he was sleep walking.

He dropped into a chair, and I put his pancakes on a plate in front of him. He took a look at the pancakes, glanced over to the box and said sleepily, "I don't think you made them right."

"Good morning to you too." I ruffled his hair and began putting the few ingredients that were out away. Smart little kid, of course I hadn't make them right; Carlisle didn't have all the things I needed. They weren't going to taste very good, but they wouldn't poison him or anything.

"Is daddy back yet?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Who?"

"You said that I was Dr. Asher's son. So I'm supposed to call him daddy right?" Little Jazz was getting annoyingly observant. Was there anything he hadn't heard last night?

"No, you don't have to call him daddy. You're not really his son."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I had to, or else they wouldn't let me talk to him."

"Ma says lying isn't a good thing. She says it's a bad thing to do." He wasn't eating anymore, even though there was a pancake left.

"I didn't really lie. He does have a son, but I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh. Okay." He started finishing off the pancakes.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your,_

When he was done he went to put his plate in the sink, and that's when I was shocked.

"Jazz!" He jumped and dropped the plate, which shattered on the floor, but I didn't care about that. "What happened to you?" I ran over to look at his face. A large blue and purple bruise was developing on his right eye. I looked and saw another one on his arm.

He shrugged. "The Tosik brothers do this every week. They caught me coming home yesterday."

"Coming home? Coming home from where? You were with me the entire day yesterday." I was immensely confused. I hadn't seen anyone do anything to Jazz. He shrugged again.

"It was after that."

"After what? Oh never mind, just come here." I took him into the bathroom and began searching the cupboards for a first aid kit. There wasn't one. You'd think a doctor would have a first aid kit.

_Hands are shaking cold._

_Your hands are mine to hold,_

_Speak to me._

I called the hospital and asked for Carlisle. "I need your help. I don't know what's wrong with Jazz."

"Okay, what happened?" He asked calmly. He seemed to think I was just having a parenting problem or something.

"He walked in this morning, and he has bruises on his face and arms. I was up all night and I never heard a thing. He keeps claiming some kids beat him up, but that's really impossible since he was with me all day."

"Why don't you bring him in to the clinic. I'm doing my hours there right now." He hung up and I pulled Jazz to the car.

"I think I'd know what happened to me." He stated, pouting in the back seat.

"I only want to make sure you're okay. Dr. Asher is going to take a look at you, is that alright?"

"I'd rather he didn't." And he huffed angrily. Observant, direct, and temperamental; not exactly the Jazz I knew. I started to wonder if Carlisle was right, and I was simply crazy.

In the clinic, Jazz reluctantly let Carlisle give him a check-up and inspect his bruises. I left because it was a guy thing. Carlisle had Jazz busied with a coloring book while we talked afterward. "He has a few more bruises on his back and shins, and yes it does look like someone beat him up. What did you say happened again?" Carlisle asked.

"He walked into the kitchen this morning and looked like that. I don't know what happened exactly, but never last night or yesterday could someone have beaten him up." I thought for a second. "Unless Dr. House did it. He didn't seem that fond of him." Carlisle gave me a look.

"Funny. No, House didn't do it. He scares little children, but he doesn't beat them up. And if you didn't see anything then I don't know how to explain it." Suddenly, Jazz broke in.

"I know what they did to me. I'm not stupid. And I'm not deaf, I can hear you, you know." He crossed his arms and stared at us.

"Of course you can, because you hear everything." I was frustrated, and didn't mind fighting with Jazz at the moment. "You can hear the TV at volume 6 in the next room through a closed door."

"Well you shouldn't have the TV on at 11 at night anyways. It seems like a really hard thing to sleep with." We were glaring each other down, and Carlisle threw his hands up.

"I thought you were raising the kid, but I don't think that's going to work with _two_ children in the house. Do I really have to baby-sit you?" We both looked at him, and our fight stopped with one look. "I am going back to work. Alice, if anything else weird happens, come here, try not to call me at work. Jazz, listen to Alice. Goodbye." He walked out, and me and Jazz left the hospital.

I decided then was as good a time as any to go shopping. We went to Kids 'R Us and got Jazz a few outfits and some toothpaste and a toothbrush, then to the grocery store to get food. We slouched around the apartment for a while, when surprisingly Carlisle came back around eleven.

"Don't ask, they forced me to come home." He sat on the couch and I told Jazz to go get ready for bed. Almost an hour later I went to his room, made sure he was asleep, and shut the door.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you."

"What now?" He didn't look away from the TV screen.

"It's about the Esme thing, I-"

"NO ALICE!!" He suddenly was screaming right in my face.

I gave him a look and whisper-yelled, "Shut up, you're going to wake up Jazz."

"You're the one who brought it up." He got his voice down to a normal level, but I could tell it was forced. I looked at the bedroom door, it was still shut.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you're gonna have sit down, shut up, and listen to me sooner or later, because I'm not gonna leave you alone until you do." I was practically speaking through my teeth. He crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'm listening."

_When all you gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do._

"You know I was looking for ways a few years ago. I found a girl named Namiee in New Mexico who said she could bring Jasper back and it worked.'

"How are you so sure?"

"Have you seen little Jazz?"

"Yes, I have. He's a four-year-old, and he's human."

"I'm serious. That's Jasper! In kid form at least."

"How do you know that isn't some random kid the girl kidnapped, and that she's not a scam artist and a criminal."

"I don't know. But I asked him his name, and he said Jasper Carlton Whitlock. I asked him how old he was, and he told me the correct birthday of when he'd turn five."

"How do you know she didn't train him to do that?"

"Because she didn't know any of that. I never told her. All she had was a picture and a sentence I wrote that said none of it." He still glared at me. "Please trust me on this. She lives at umm…" I tried to remember the address. "Well it's Thrist Lane, in White Sands, New Mexico. It's the only house on the street, so you don't need the address. Please just go, she can bring Esme back. She told me she can."

"And how much money does she make per person?"

"Come to think of it, she didn't charge me any money at all." Carlisle's eyes lifted thoughtfully, but his head turned down. I had a sudden thought, and asked slowly, "Do you even want to bring Esme back?" His head lifted to meet my eyes.

"I don't know Alice."

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

_Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on.)_

I stared back unspeaking, and I heard a gasp behind me.

"Jazz, what's up?" I tried to sound casual.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Jazz, go back to sleep."

"NO! Who are you trying to bring back? And what do you mean you brought me back? I never died! I want to know what's going on now!" I sighed.

"It's nothing Jazz. Um, Carlisle has to leave."

"No, he said he doesn't want to. He said he doesn't want to meet Namiee. He doesn't want to bring Esme back." I was getting sick of Jazz's observance. "Or are you lying again?"

"Jazz, nobody's lying right now. Please go back to bed."

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

"Why aren't either of you asleep? Alice was up all night last night too. She didn't even try to stop Tosik brothers."

"You were having a bad dream." Carlisle tried.

"STOP TELLING ME THAT! I know when someone's beating me up! You're both just lying more!" He ran to the front door and started jumping to reach the deadbolt. "I wanna go home! Let me go home!"

Carlisle ran over and picked Jazz up, pulling him away from the door. Jazz kicked and screamed and lashed out at Carlisle. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the state was up.

There was a small chiming in the apartment, the clock striking 12, and we all stopped. When we looked back at Jazz, he was out. Carlisle was shocked, and he shook Jazz a bit. Jazz didn't respond. He shook the boy as hard as he dared, but Jazz just didn't wake up.

As we watched, a red handprint appeared on Jazz's face which faded to a red mark. Carlisle's eyes met mine. Being a vampire was weird, this was creepy, and I knew it had something to do with what had happened the night before too.

Jazz's mouth started moving, but nothing came out. He seemed to be sleep-talking with no sound. Carlisle obviously had no diagnosis for this. "Is this something that happens every night?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't pay much attention to him the past few days, and he slept in the bedroom last night."

"I think you need to find a few things out from this Namiee girl." He kept trying to wake up the unconscious four-year-old.

_When all you gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through._

"I think you should go."

"What do you mean?"

"If you go, and you get answers, then you can get Esme back if you want to. If I go, I'll have to come back here and tell you, which I wouldn't mind, except I'm trying to find the other people."

"What other people?"

"17 of us died that day. To bring each of them back, Namiee needs the closest person to each one while they were living. She sent me to find them. I came to you first-"

"Because you thought I'd know where they all are."

"That's not the only reason. I also thought you'd be the most likely to believe me. Plus I wanted to see you again." Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Alright, I'll go. I wouldn't go find anyone else just yet though. Besides the fact that I don't know where any of them are. I can tell you where Rose and Emmett are. They might have contact with a few of them."

"What about Jazz?"

"Don't take him to the hospital unless he's bleeding or bruised again. This would be difficult to explain. I'll go get some answers from this girl. Once I find something out I'll call you. Is your cell number still the same?" I nodded. "Good. Tell me if anything new happens with him. I'm off." At that he laid Jazz on the couch and left the apartment.

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along._

"Wait!" I ran out after him. "Where's Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They're in Cozad, Nebraska. Last I knew, Jacob and Renesmee were there with them."

_Author note: First off, as for the cities, I know nothing about them, and while I've tried to figure some things out I can't get anything. I also didn't use the whole "Move Along" song by the All-American Rejects, it was too long. Yes, this chapter was a House, M.D. crossover for those of you who knew, I just couldn't help myself, it fit so perfectly. It will probably be the only crossover chapter, but I'm trying to write an actual House story so I tried a crossover first, so yeah. _

_Anywho, please review!! I love love love reviews!! _


	3. Getting Help

-1_A/N: First off, I don't own Twilight, yet again. Second, those of you asking for the vamps/wolves who died, I'll tell you the next chapter's 'dead-ee' at the end of each chapter._

Getting Help

I waited- and waited, and waited, for four days.

Jazz was starting to scare me. After Carlisle had left, he woke up the next morning around 9. And no matter what I did he wouldn't wake up between midnight and 9 a.m. I watched him and it just got creepier. He did more mute sleep-talking, he would cringe randomly and red marks would appear, he would thrash out with his little fists, and he would curl up on his side.

In the morning he would have new bruises and he would glare me down. Eventually he stopped talking to me at all.

I stopped waiting after four days, and I loaded our things into the car and set the GPS for Cozad. It'd take a while to get there, Carlisle would call me if anything came up, and it would be nice to just see Rosalie and Emmett anyway.

TNMEBDTNMEBD

A day later I was just leaving Omaha, Nebraska, when I got a call from Carlisle. He took all of an hour explaining what Namiee said- nothing. Well one thing; "Jasper has to grow up to be Jasper. That would be what you want, and that's the way the spell works."

"What does that mean? That doesn't explain anything." I groaned.

"That's what she said about Esme too." He replied. I practically stopped the car on the highway.

"Esme?"

"I brought her back." He said happily. There was a pause and he said slowly, "Thank you, Alice. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." The mood lightened. "Although little Esme might try to beat you out!" I laughed.

"No problem, I'll bet she couldn't have a better guardian." I hung up and two hours later entered the small town of Cozad.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight._

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow,_

_From stealing all my time._

The first thing I saw was the high school, not too big, with a lot of kids outside for lunch. The next thing I saw was a girl eating alone, with a large man standing behind her. I knew that man very well. I parked the car and Jazz trailed angrily behind me, arms crossed, as I approached the lunch area.

I watched the man and the girl closely, and almost went to talk to them when he walked into the building abruptly, and a small group of bitchy-looking fashion snobs walked over to the girl.

"Hey, Nessie!" The group leader sneered the name, and I suddenly recognized Nessie myself. Of course, it was Renesmee.

"Carla." Renesmee said uninterestedly as she picked at her food.

"So we thought your presentation in Science today was so cool."

"Oh, really." Still uninterested.

"Yeah, Newton's Law of Gravity is really amazing."

Renesmee looked up from the table. "Really, I had no idea you were listening. You seemed a bit busy writing 'Mrs. Tony Jole' in your notebook." She smirked.

Carla grew angry at the snickers coming from her posse. She suddenly grabbed Renesmee's strawberry milk, ripped it open, and dumped it on Nessie's head. "Yeah, I sure love gravity!"

Renesmee stared down at her now pink-ish clothes and shook her sleeves.

_I am here, still waiting,_

_Though I still have my doubts._

_I am damaged at best,_

_Like you've already figured out._

I stepped up. "Why don't you back off."

"Who are you?" Snob Leader sneered. I decided to mess with her a bit.

"I'm Ms. Culten, and the five of you just earned yourselves a week of detention."

"I've never heard of-"

"And now its two, you want to go for three?" Snob Leader huffed and walked away. I crouched by the table, back facing the building, to talk to Renesmee. "Hey Nessie, you remember me?" She shook her head and we both stood up. "Are you sure? You don't recognize me at all?"

"No, can I go now?" She was dripping strawberry milk. The next thing I knew I was flat on my face on the ground. Two strong hands had my arms pinned, legs held by two huge knees.

"What do you want?" The man screamed. I turned my head to the side.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." His angry expression dropped to that of when you get bad news.

"Alice." He got off me and I jumped to my feet. "What are you- hey!" We both looked down and there was Jazz, kicking and punching at Emmett's shin, which he just barely passed in height.

"Back off, you dumbo!" Jazz's face was twisted with effort. He obviously wouldn't make much of a dent in Emmett.

Emmett was confused. He looked at me, "who's this?"

"I'll explain later." I pulled Jazz away from Emmett. "Jazz, come here. Emmett's not gonna hurt anybody."

"You never know." He mumbled.

"Uncle Emmett," our attention went back to Renesmee, "can we please go home? **Now."**

Emmett rolled his eyes and looked at me. "You can come too. Rose'll be glad to see you again."

Really? That line surprised me. Rosalie hated me most after the battle. She was the one who made Emmett and Renesmee leave as soon as possible, Jacob of course trailing close behind. I never heard from them once they left.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,_

_With a broken heart that's still beating._

_In the pain there is healing,_

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on,_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you._

I followed Emmett back to their house. It was a simple two-story brick house and Renesmee stomped inside with Emmett hanging back to talk to me. "You may want to hold on a bit. Every day the two of them 'talk' about school." I walked into the house but hung back in the foyer. The archway into the kitchen was wide, and I could see the stairway behind the fridge.

Rosalie was at the stove, hair pulled into a messy bun, scrubbing with a washcloth. Nessie dropped her backpack and from the first step said, "I just wanted you to know that I'm dropping out of school. See ya!"

"Hold it right there." Rosalie dropped her cloth and spun to face Nessie. "You are doing no such thing."

"Do you not see the shade of pink my shirt is? Because I distinctly remember putting on a white t-shirt this morning. And I certainly don't remember when strawberry milk became a fashion accessory!" She huffed and wiped some of the milk rolling over her eye away. "Face it, Aunt Rose, they all hate me!"

"You haven't given them time to get to know you yet. You just started public school a month ago."

"You don't know how hard high school is. Everybody has their own little cliques, and I don't fit with any of them."

"You know I can't go to school with you. I would, but Emmett needs to be old enough to get a decent job, and I can't be too much younger. We can't make good money _and_ join you at school."

"Jake does both," Renesmee muttered.

"Don't you get started on Jacob Black! Now you know…"

I kinda started zoning them out when I felt a tug at my pant leg. "What's wrong with them?" I had almost forgot Jazz was there.

"Uhh, I don't really know." I glanced back.

"…won't even take the time to try…"

"We'll just step in I think." I walked into the kitchen and knocked on the wall. Rosalie's eyes lit up when she saw me, and she ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Alice! It's so great to see you again. I thought I never would!" Nessie started sneaking up the stairs, and Rosalie called without turning, "we'll finish this discussion later, Renesmee." Nessie groaned and left to take a shower. Rosalie held me at arm's length and looked at me. "You haven't changed a bit. Oh, I'm so glad you came to visit, though I wasn't expecting you. Just make yourself at home!"

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"No, no. Please, call me Rose, everyone calls me Rose now." Not only was Rose different, she was scarily different.

Then she noticed Jazz. "And who are you?" She crouched down and he hid behind me. "Well aren't you just cute as a button! What's your name?" Jazz didn't seem to want to answer.

"Rose, this is Jazz. Jazz, this is Rose, my sister. The sister I was telling you about in the car."

"Oh, her." He stepped out a little. "If you and Emmett are siblings, how can you be married?" Rose looked confused.

"Me and Emmett aren't siblings."

"But if he's Alice's brother, and you're Alice's sister, wouldn't you and him be brother and sister?" Rose stood up, her eyes wide in shock that little Jazz could figure that.

"Wow, Alice, where did you get him? He's adorable." She said uneasily.

"Sorry, he's a bit too observant for his own good." I gave him a look. "I'll explain it later Jazz." He pouted, he got that reply a lot.

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head._

_I tried my best to be guarded,_

_I'm an open book instead._

"I have an idea, why don't you go hang out with Nessie once she's done showering? Shouldn't be too much longer." Rose was being nice, but I couldn't help wondering. Shouldn't she have known I was there before I walked in? And why did she all of a sudden love me again? "So Alice, what brings you to Cozad?" She started once Jazz was gone a few minutes later.

"I wanted to tell you something actually." I took a deep breath, here goes with the crazy story. "I brought Jasper back."

"Who?"

Believe me, I was ready for anything- yelling, shrieking, maybe even attacking, but not that.

"Jasper, your brother, my husband."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." She began scrubbing more fiercely at the stove-top.

"Rosalie, don't lie to me. He may have died in the battle, but you know you remember him."

"What battle? Alice, I think you're coming down with something." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and I would have much rathered having the old Rosalie back at that moment. She started feeling my forehead pointlessly, but I could see the look in her eyes that disagreed with the words from her mouth. "you've gone delusional."

I batted her hand away. "Rose, if this is some kind of prank, it's not funny. I'm trying to tell you some good news."

"Honey, there was no battle that I remember, and you never had a husband. Now stop going on about this."

"I brought Jasper back to life. He's the little kid upstairs with Nessie."

"Alice, who's Jasper? Now you're starting to confuse me." I had a dark urge to attack her right then, but I kept level. It was one thing for Carlisle to break out in anger when I spoke of our dead family, that's natural. But for Rosalie to deny they ever existed was crossing a very thick line. She called for Emmett, who came running in. "Emmett, I think Alice is sick. She's talking about people that never existed."

"Alice, I think-"

"NO!"

_I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes,_

_That are looking for a purpose,_

_They're still looking for life._

"That's it, I've had it! I've been here a half hour and I already want to leave and never come back. This has gone too far. You know you remember Jasper, and sure as heck Esme and Bella! Now stop being crazy and listen to me!" Rose's eyes looked like they wanted to cry. She gripped Emmett's shirt for a second then walked over to me, a mournful look on her still glowing face.

"Of course we remember Jasper." She spoke almost inaudibly, even for vampire hearing. "And Esme. And Bella." She ran off and Emmett spoke from across the room.

"You're opening old wounds Alice. Is there a reason you want to put Rose through that pain again?" he crossed his arms, expecting an answer.

"I'm not trying to hurt. I'm trying to help. And to be honest I need your help too." He took a deep breath, and stood there.

I told him about Namiee and Jasper, going all the way up to Carlisle's phone call earlier. He didn't interrupt me, didn't show any expression, just stood there, taking on the vampire stance of stone. "I wanted to let you guys know, and I need your help-"

"Finding everyone else." I was slightly startled by his sudden return from stone. "Well, I don't know what to tell you Alice. I don't know if you're using us or if you really cared about telling us."

"Of course I care."

"Well then, sure I guess. It's just that everyone has changed way too much, it's hard to know anymore."

There was a cold set of arms wrapped around me a moment later, and I turned to find Rose smiling. "Of course we'll help."

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,_

_With a broken heart that's still beating._

_In the pain there is healing,_

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on,_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you._

"Help with what?" A new voice chimed in from the front hall. Into the kitchen walked a tall boy, black hair short and shaggy.

"Jacob Black?" Rose's arms fell and she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"You're not supposed to be back for another two hours."

"School got let out early. Sorry." He shrugged, she raised her eyebrows. "Fine, the principal sent me home."

"For what reason?" She said shortly.

"Uhhh… Nessie!" He went to the staircase where Renesmee stood, Jazz behind her. "How's my favorite girl?" They pulled into a hug and Jake kissed her forehead.

"Fine. Missed you."

"Hey Jake. How you been?" I stepped forward.

"Alice Cullen! You haven't changed a bit." I smirked.

"Funny. But you have. You're much- taller." Compared to me, he was Paul Bunyan. I was looking straight up talking to him.

"So I've been told." He hugged me, then stepped back and looked at the nice little circle we'd all formed somehow in the kitchen. "So, who are we helping?"

"Alice!" Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to help her bring back the others."

"Others?" Jake was confused, of course. I didn't blame him. "Wait, you mean…"

"Come here Jasper," I called. Little Jazz jumped off the stairs and ran over to me. I picked him up and said, "You nailed it."

Jake's eyes widened, "How did you… So let's get going. What are we waiting for?"

"By 'we', you mean me and Emmett." Rose stated. "You two have to stay for school."

"Oh, I got suspended today." Jake said quickly. His little secret was useful now.

"And I'm dropping out anyway." Nessie hopped off the stairs and went to Jake, who put his arm around her. "We're coming, and you can't do anything about it."

Rose sighed in defeat. "I guess I can't. But we're not leaving until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because Jake and Jazz need their sleep."

"He needs sleep? Isn't he-" I elbowed Jake's ribs.

"Of course he needs sleep, he's a growing **boy**." Jake got the message and started heading upstairs, Renesmee behind.

"Wait a minute, you got **suspended**!" Rose began after them. I just looked at Emmett.

"Where can Jazz stay?"

"He can stay in mine and Rose's room. It's not like we use it." He laughed a little and walked out. I got Jazz's stuff out of the car and set it up in 'his' room. That afternoon I caught up with Rose and Emmett, which did get a little weird at some points. Jazz spent his time becoming Jake and Nessie's new best friend. Well, to him. To them, he was more like a new little brother or something. It almost seemed like nothing had happened- almost.

_I'm hanging on another day,_

_Just to see what you will throw my way._

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say,_

_You said that I will, will be okay._

_The broken light on the freeway_

_Left me here alone._

_I may have lost my way now,_

_Haven't forgotten my way home._

The next morning was interesting. Rose was dead set on coming with us, and Emmett wanted to come, but he kinda wanted to go see Carlisle and Esme too. Jake wanted to go inform the other werewolves, but he didn't want to leave Nessie. Rose and Nessie were really worried about Jazz, after seeing one of his midnight episodes despite my attempts to keep them from seeing it.

In the end Rose and Nessie were coming with me and Jazz, while Emmett and Jake were going to go see Carlisle, and then go see everyone back at La Push.

The four of us piled into my car, and we set off. Rose was in the back with Jazz, so Nessie helped me navigate. Our next stop was in Michigan, a city called Northport. Apparently, Rose had seen Peter and Mary a few months ago, and they had said they were going to Michigan. We looked up recent mysterious deaths there, and the most recent was in Northport. Some lodge owner was found dead, supposedly by an unknown animal. We knew better.

At one point, while we were leaving Iowa, Jazz poked my shoulder. "Alice, Auntie Rose is scaring me," he whispered. I knew Rose could hear him, but I whispered back anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"She won't stop fixing my hair, and she's staring at me like I'm made of gold or something." He was staring at me in a 'get me the heck outta here' way.

"Oh, she just likes having you around is all."

"So do you, but you're not creepy about it." I laughed a bit and he slouched back into his seat pouting, again.

What I was really thinking about was how Peter would take to me bringing up Charlotte. I was ready for anything now.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,_

_With a broken heart that's still beating._

_In the pain there is healing,_

_In your name, I find meaning._

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on,_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you._


End file.
